two princes
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: I had to after tonihgts episode!


"Rachel don't, don't do this." Quinn's eyes begged the brunette. "You don't love him. You know that."

"Quinn, I love..." She closedher eyes stepping towards the blonde knowing the tears were already coming out. " I have to do this." Rachels soft hand cupped Quinn's cheek softly. "I have to and you, you have to stay away. We're not in high school anymore. We're adults, we have to move on we can't keep doing this." Quinn leaned into the shortter girls touch but it didn't take long for Rachel to pull away. "I'm getting married tomorrow, Finn and I are going to say our I do's and your going to go... and live a life only you can live." Rachel turned swiftly, she couldn't look Quinn in the eyes, she'd want to stay there if those green jewls even glipsed hers.

**O****ne.**

Finn smiled taking a look at himself in the mirror. "You ready for this Son?" Burt gripped his shoulder firmly.

**Two.**

Quinn took in a deep breath, this was it she had to do this, life wasn't the same without Rachel and she need to know that.

**princes kneel before you.**

"I can't even believe she said yes, I mean sometimes she just seems like she's out it. Lost or something." Finn smiled at his stepfather. 

**Princes, Princes who adore you**

"Psss!" Santana stiffened hearing a loud pss from behind a piller. "Pss Satan!" She squinted confusedly over at the piller.

"Sanny is that piller talking to you?" Brittany asked looking just as confused as the Latina

"Ahh.. I don't...I mean I think, I'm gonna look over there I'll be right back,kay?" Brittany nodded letting her lovers hand go. "Hello?" Santana said stepping towards the yelped feeling someones hand on her shoulder pulling her behind the large object.

"Santana I need..."

"Quinn what the hell are you doing here!" Santana hissed.

"Santana I had, to come. I have to see her."

**One has diamonds in his pockets**.

"Who would have guessed Finn Hudson would be living in the big house paying the big bills and marrying Rachel Berry." Kurt smiled opening the door to his brothers dressing room.

**This one, said he wants to buy you rockets**

"Quinn you know this is insaine right?"

"Of course I do, but I love her, I shouldn't be here, and he's good for her. He can take care of her wealth wise, but he can't love her like I can! I can't by her rockets, or stars. But..." Santana smiled she knew this feeling all to well.

"I'll cover you for now, she's in the back far back. Left not right, you don't wanna walking on the whale." Santana smiled hugging her friends tightly.

**This one, he got a princely racket**.**Got some big seal upon his jacket.**

"Oh my baby girl." Rachel smiled as her daddy wrapped her in another hug. "Got herself an army boy. You know I hated war, but your father. He was such a good man..." Rachel smiled watching her daddy's eyes water alittle. "Just like Finn." He smiled fixing the flower in her hair.

**You marry him, your father will condone you.**

Finn's smile grew wider as Sam stepped in. "hey dude. I just saw Rachel's dad, and that guy like loves you or somin!"

**You marry me, your father will disown you  
><strong> 

Quinn hit the wall watching Mr.I-hate-your-every-fiber-berry walking down the hall past her. He'd been sceptical of there friendship since day one and why wouldn't he be. She was evil to Rachel and somehow Rachel had seen past it but her father couldn't. She hit behind a plant til the cost was clear and she feld for the door on the left. She pushed it open and slid inside quickly. She felt her breath hitch,taking in Rachel in a stuning white dress.

"Quinn." Rachel wezzed. "Quinn you can't."

"Marry me Rachel." Quinn cut the once diva off. "Not him."

"Quinn."

"Rach I'm giving you the choices you don't love him."

**Marry him or marry me, I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see? I ain't got no future or a family tree, But I know what a prince and lover ought to be, I know what a prince and lover ought to be...**

"Quinn."

"Rachel just hear me out, I know he's... he's giving you promise, a futer a family. But He dosen't love you like I do." Rachel's eyes were locked on the floor she couldn't do this."I know that I am not the best for you, but Rach I have never loved someone like I've loved you."

"Quinn."

"Will he let you call him baby? Will he watch your favorite movies and let you tell him all the parts that make you giggled and cry? He'll give you a money and a home, but he will not give you love! He hates how you rambble off for hours and talk about musicals, I love it. I love how you know every line to Funny Girl, and know ever cast members name in The Wiz. I love want you to see that love every second and you wont give it with him."

**Said, if you want to call me baby an' if you'd like to tell me maybe an' If you wanna buy me flowers and if you'd like to talk for hours!  
><strong>

**Said, One, two, princes kneel before , Princes who adore has diamonds in his pockets this one, he wants to buy you rockets! **

Quinn was steppes away from the brunette, "I love you." Quinn pulled Rachel in and she didn't fight it. There lips locked with ease. They molded togeather like a puzzlein perfect fit.

**Marry him or marry me, I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see? I ain't got no future or a family tree, but I know what a prince and lover ought to be,I know what a prince and lover ought to be...**

The was a loud knock and Rachel jumped back. Pulling from Quinn. "Rachel Sweetie it's just about time." The door knob begain to turn.

"I'm coming, I'll be there in a second, don't open the door daddy."

"Rach..." Quinn whipered. Begging.

"Baby, it's now or never, come on, you got a handsome man awating you."

"I...I'm I'm coming." She called looking passed Quinn. "I do love you." She kissed the blondes cheek. "But you know that I have to do this it means so much to my daddy."

**Said, if you want to call me baby an' if you'd like to tell me maybe an' If you wanna buy me flowers and if you'd like to talk for hours!Said, if you want to call me baby an' if you'd like to tell me maybe an' If you wanna buy me flowers and if you'd like to talk for hours!  
><strong>  
>Rachel walked out knowing Quinn wouldn't follow. But she was wrong Quinn didn't have anything left to lose, not this time.<p>

"Rachel don't walk away from this." Quinn's voice cut off the wedding bells and killed the happy whispers in the crowd. "Don't walk away from me!" Rachel turn to face the blonde she was midway down the walk and everyone was looking

**If you want to call me baby, an' if you'd like to tell me maybe. If you wanna buy me flowers and if you'd like to talk for hours baby just go ahead just go ahead now, your majesty come on forget the king and marry me come on, come on. and go ahead now.**

"He loves you, I love you, He's got the money the family aproval and ring. I've got love. It's all I have to give but, it's a hell of alot, you never wanted to chose between love and a career but your not even having one with him! He cares about him, and as for your daddy! I love your duaghter your supose to believe in love of all things! It dosn't matter. Rachel, look me in the eyes look me straight in the eyes, and tell me you want this, tell me you don't wanna wake up to green eyes and a smiled, I can't promise a futer. But I can promise happiness, I can promise dreams, love and smiles."

"Rachel you can't." Finn's protest were cut short. As Rach dropped the flowers. "Rachel."

"I love you too Q." Rachel pulled into Quinn kissing every second of her mouth. "I love you too."


End file.
